


Hot Undercut

by diamonds_drippin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Strangers to Lovers, Ten is Shameless, Train Rides, but johnny is more, dancer ten, johnny is bold but insecure, photographer johnny, ten is a trainwreck LITERALLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_drippin/pseuds/diamonds_drippin
Summary: Ten has been exchanging glances with the hot guy that catches the same train every day as him for quite the time. But they've never interacted past that. That is, until they're forced to be much closer than they're used to thanks to a packed train.Damn, the guy is taller than Ten thought from up close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this <3

Ten ran to the train as the beep that announced the doors were closing echoed throughout the station. He jumped in and immediately heard the bang of the doors closing behind him. _Just in time._ He had almost missed it. Again.

He sat on the first empty seat he found and reclined back, closing his eyes and catching the breaths he had lost on the run there. A faint chuckle came from some seats afar. He smiled. _Of course._

He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. When they finally locked glances, both grinned. Hot Undercut (Ten’s nickname for the guy - don’t blame him, the guy had a swept back black undercut and was unnecessarily attractive) was shaking his head in mock disapproval as he smirked at Ten.

The Thai raised one of his eyebrows and then stuck his tongue out.

This had been going on for the past months, since Ten had come to New York to pursue his dream of a dancing career. While at first, he had just worked at a coffee shop to keep everything afloat (meaning having money to eat and afford the shoebox where he was living), his chopped silver hair, multiple ear piercings and androgynous looks soon caught the right attention and he scored his first contract in a studio that had recently opened up. That meant changing his route in the morning and therefore, taking the train.

That had been four months ago. Four months of waking up (sometimes late), entering on his stop, look around for Hot Undercut, and both spending the fifteen to twenty-minute-long journey smirking at each other and having private jokes about the other passengers, shared around meaningful looks. In all that time, they had never spoken, nor sat next to each other. Why, Ten didn’t know, maybe they were both just shy, but honestly, it added to the fun. What he did kn0w was that each other’s presence was comforting and helped the time pass. Whenever one of them missed the train or stayed home for the day, the other would always get distressed. Or at least Ten wanted to believe the other felt just like how he did.

 

The rest of that day’s journey was spent in their usual way, exchanging glances and occasionally smiling, until they arrived at Hot Undercut’s stop, one before Ten’s, and he lost his entertainment source. Thank god it only took three more minutes for him to leave the train car.

**

That had been a Tuesday. It was four days later, on a Friday, that the radio echoed through Ten’s kitchen with pretty unpleasant news.

There had been an accident, and despite it not causing any deaths, a road was blocked, and therefore, cars couldn’t circulate. Apparently, all the alternative roads were getting an unmoving amount of traffic, and a lot of people were deciding on leaving their car home and just take public transportation for the day.

Shit.

That meant the train was probably full as hell and Ten had no patience to spend his trip standing and, worse, probably not being able to look around for his Undercut.

 

Ten had been right.

As soon as the train approached the station, the amount of population inside became clear. He would definitely be standing on this trip to work.

He pushed through the crowd as he entered the train car, casually glancing to his left.

He did a double take, widening his eyes.

Right next to him, standing as well, stood Hot Undercut, smirking down at him. Shit, he was tall. They had never been this close to each other, and they were usually both sitting, and damn if he was tall. Undercut probably had close to 190cm. Shit.

He had honey coloured eyes. Ten had never realized that. If he had been fucked over before, now it was worse. The man in front of him was beautiful, even if the word sounded strange in his tongue. He didn’t grace many with that kind of compliment.

However, his adoration time didn’t last long. The crowd behind him kept pushing him into the train, and Ten couldn’t control that. By the time everybody had miraculously managed to get inside, he was standing right in front of Hot Undercut, with his back to him. The space was so tight between everybody, that Ten couldn’t even turn around to face Undercut from up close, so he just slumped his shoulders grumpily as he accepted his fate.

 

Little but five minutes later, catching Ten very much unprepared, the air around them changed. He felt a hand slowly circling around his waist, above his shirt, until it stopped in the middle, on top of his belly button.

Ten sighted. _Oh god_ , Undercut was teasing him, and his body was enjoying this more than he was proud to admit. But admittedly, the Thai had never been shameful regarding his body or his preferences, so instead of pushing away the pleasantly large hand, Ten leaned more into the touch, slowly reclining himself backwards towards the other’s chest.

Undercut probably took that as the yes it indeed was, so the second hand around Ten’s waist was more daring, crawling underneath the fabric of his shirt. Damnit Ten, why would you have chosen a semi crop top for today? Undercut’s hand was warm and welcoming against Ten’s skin, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and enjoy himself.

The hands seemed to be pulling the shorter man towards the other, and Ten complied, plastering his back to Undercut’s chest. He could feel Undercut’s pants tightening behind him, a very clear sign of what he was feeling about the situation, but he couldn’t blame him. Ten too was being careful with what people would notice if they really looked at his midriff. His choice for the day of yoga pants didn’t help at all.

The hand that until then had been pressing on top of Ten’s shirt joined the other underneath it and Undercut linked his hands on top of his midriff, warming the silver haired’s stomach.

Since Hot Undercut was taller, Ten leaned his head against the other’s shoulder, sighting with satisfaction.

God, it felt so good. If anyone were watching them (which was hopefully not true, this was NY, nobody gave a shit), they would surely think Ten and the man behind him were together. If only that were true. Instead, they hadn’t ever spoken to each other and yet this felt better than probably any of the long term relationships (long meaning weeks, not more than that) that Ten had unfortunately been in. He didn’t exactly have a good boyfriend record. He regretted every single one of them for making him waste his time, but something in his gut feeling told him he would never come to regret what was happening at that moment. He felt amazing. Undercut’s hands felt amazing.

But if Ten thought that that was the end of it, boy was he wrong.

Ten’s head, positioned on his right shoulder and slightly tilted, was at the perfectly angle for a pair of warm lips to descend onto his exposed pale neck and peck it softly. Ten froze. Undercut placed a chaste kiss against his skin that made him shiver all over, and pulled up, though no more than a few centimetres, since the Thai could still feel the warm breath against his neck.

Ten exhaled, trying to supress the sound of pleasure bubbling in his throat. They definitely shouldn’t be doing this in a public space. But they definitely didn’t care.

So of course, to his certain demise, the mouth pressed again onto his neck, but this time with a wet warmness following in its path. _Fuck_. Undercut had licked his skin. And he was repeating the motion. Just small swipes of tongue placed over different spots of his exposed collarbone, and yet Ten felt forced to close his eyes for all the pleasure looming inside him. This had to be a dream. He blessed the gods that his shirt was off-shoulder, leaving all the way from his neck to his right shoulder exposed.

But Ten could play dirty too, and with all the foreign emotions Undercut was making him feel, he certainly didn’t care about teasing him back. Besides, he had wanted to do what he was about to probably since the first time they crossed glances on a beautiful Monday morning.

He lifted his left arm and lightly touched Undercut’s side shave, dragging his nails until they reached the back of his head, and feeling a shudder beneath his hand. He smirked. That was the reaction he had been hoping for. Next, he moved his fingers a little upwards and touched those pushed back black strands that had first drawn his attention in, four months ago, when he had yet to realize that the man did not only have an appealing haircut, his whole self screamed that he was exactly Ten’s type.

He closed his eyes. This felt so good.

He felt Undercut tenderly nuzzling his neck, his almost non-existent stubble prickling Ten’s skin in such a gentle way, that if he could actually turn around in this god forsaken train car, he would kiss the raven haired right there and then, no questions asked. He smelled so good. So so good, with a mix of aftershave and lavender that made Ten dizzy every time he breathed in. He was not going to survive this train ride, but then again, he was very much fine with that. He’d die a happy man.

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride, Undercut’s head travelling between Ten’s collarbone and shoulder, occasionally placing a light kiss or teasing lick on his smooth skin, and the latter’s hand rubbing in slow motions across Undercut’s neck and head.

Ten didn’t know how much time had passed by then. A minute? An hour? Who would care in his position? Especially when he suddenly felt Undercut placing a small bite in the junction between his neck and shoulder that made him shiver all over, until he whispered in his ear “I’m sorry, my stop is here”.

Oh, fuck.

And just like that, before Ten could even acknowledge what was happening, Undercut was pushing his way from behind him, following the path of the others who wanted to leave at this stop, asking for people to give him some space, and stepping out.

And then the train’s doors were closing, Ten with his mouth agape and eyes widened as he looked at his accomplice, who was doing just the same from the other side of the door, a soft and honest smile on his face.

Not that it lasted. With a killer final move, right before the train started moving, Undercut’s smiled shifted into a smirk, as he winked at him from outside before turning around.

Ten was not going to survive the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten just wanted to meet the man who had made his entire self burn inside a train car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a 2 chapter shot but i guess i got carried away as usual and i'll need an extra chapter to wrap this up. I hope you like this chapter and that the change of pace isnt odd.

So as life would have it, Ten found himself in the hospital later that day.

In all fairness, everything was Undercut’s fault. If he hadn’t been so distracted all practice due to the happenings of that morning, maybe he would’ve stretched better before delving into the demanding choreo he was doing with best friend slash dance partner, and wouldn’t have completely twisted his foot in such a way that had him falling to the floor, thus bruising his knee as well. Taeyong had been close to strangle him after. So yep, all Undercut’s fault.

Worst of all is that he had been gathering his courage all day. He had been with his mind all set to finally talk to his unnecessarily tall crush next Monday, and all those plans had just gone down the drain, nothing but a furiously purple hickey on his neck to remind him of the happenings of that morning.

“One week of rest, you must avoid walking at all costs, particularly if you intend to go back to dancing quickly. I advise you stay at home during the time.” The doctor had said. Taeyong wanted to throttle him. But there was nothing he could do, so he stayed inside his shoe box apartment, bumping between his bed, his sofa and his kitchen isle, and eating the food Taeyong or respective boyfriend Yuta would bring, like the saints they were, since they knew he couldn’t stand for long in front of a stove.

Both had asked Ten incessantly where the furiously purple hickey on his neck had come from, since he hadn’t had it Thursday, but he had dismissed them all times. What was he going to say? _“This stranger but not necessarily stranger on the commute did it the other morning, the train was so packed no one noticed, and I enjoyed it more than some one-night stands I’ve had”_ probably wouldn’t do. To Taeyong that is. Yuta would probably just say “you panther” and that would be it.

He kept thinking about Hot Undercut however. He had never missed the train in the four months he had been working at the dance studio with his Korean best friend, and the first he does miss it, it’s right after the one intimate moment they had ever shared. _God damn it_.

By the time his week of rest was over, he was read to jump walls. Suddenly Mondays were heaven sent days and he was ready to go back to work. Or more precisely, he was ready to go back to the train he caught every day. To hell with side glances at his crush, he was going to talk to him, introduce himself, and apologize for disappearing immediately after their little moment together.

He had even refused an invite from the marvellous couple he called friends on Sunday. He was ready to tackle his bed and go to bed immediately.

 _(“You sure you don’t wanna come Ten? Doyoung said we were free to bring more friends to their place. He said Jaehyun’s best friend got his heart broken and needs, and I quote, emotional support Jae and him aren’t capable of giving alone.”_ Yuta insisted over the phone. _“According to Jaehyun, the guy he was crushing on vanished.”_

Ten had laughed. “Thank you Yuta, but you know I’m the worst emotional support in the world. I kind of am dying to go back to work so I think I will go to sleep early.”

Lies. He was indeed anxious to go work but that wasn’t half of it. He was just overly excited for tomorrow morning’s commute, and to finally see his crush again. He was so not in the mindset to deal with the sadness of humans he had never met before, even if they were the best friend of the boyfriend of the best friend of the boyfriend of his own best friend.

_“If you say so. Taeyong is gonna complain though.”_

“When doesn’t he?”

_“Fair point. But don’t insult my boyfriend.”_

“I insult him however much I want. Now go away, I think I’m gonna hit the bed. Have fun. Tell Yong I’ll be back tomorrow morning fresh.”

_“We will, and I’ll pass on your message. Bye Chitti.”_

“Fuck off Naruto.”)

 

And so came the much expected Monday morning.

Ten had never gotten ready so fast. He was even up before the alarm went off.

He entered the train car anxiously, right on the dot, and started looking around. Thankfully, it wasn’t packed like it had been one week ago. He was going to sit next to Hot Undercut today no matter what. Yet, Undercut wasn’t there. Ten looked to both sides confused. Where was he? He always knew what car to enter, third from the front, because he knew no matter what that that would be where the other was. Except for today, for the first time in months.

“Where is he?” Ten mumbled under his breath.

The train started moving. Hot Undercut really wasn’t there. Did it have anything to do with Ten’s absence? He resigned himself and went to sit down, aimlessly looking around but knowing he had never missed where Undercut was before, so he really couldn’t be there. He lifted his leg up on the seat and rested his head on his knee, sad. He had been looking forward to this an entire week.

He eyed the train car next to his through the passage door separating them. He was used to do so and then laugh with Hot Undercut whenever someone of peculiar aspect were on the other side. But today, no one in particular stood out to him on the other side. He could only see clearly a well-built man sat down, with his back to him, white shirt clinging to his shoulder plates, spotting a clean-cut black hair, shaved on both sides.

What? Oh.

_Why is he there? It’s him isn’t it?_

Ten frowned but still got up from his seat in a rush. He crossed the passages between the two cars and entered the one where he was pretty sure the object of his interest was currently sat. He looked quickly as he sat in the seat right in front of the other, grinning. _Bingo_.

He still didn’t understand why the man who less than ten days ago had left a purple hickey on his neck decided to sit in a place different from the ones they had occupied for the last months in an unspoken agreement, but the fact that he was there and Ten could still speak to him like he had planned on doing for the past days overpowered it.

“I don’t know why we’re seating here now but I don’t like a train ride without my companion, so I guess I can stay here with you.” Ten teased as he sat down in front of the other, smirk full on display.

Undercut looked up from his phone startled. He seemed so lost as he took in who was speaking to him for the first time, mouth opening and closing a few times.

 _Cute_.

“Hi. I don’t think we’ve introduced each other before, I’m Ten.”

“Uh?”

“I’m Ten! Like the number?” He raised both of his hands, palms open. “Ten.”

“Ten?”

He smiled blindingly. “Yes, exactly! And you?”

The taller blinked, clearly still lost. “Me?” He shook his head, trying to come back to reality. “I’m John.”

“John? Perfect! Hi, I’m glad to finally know your name.”

Undercut - John - spluttered “Hi, hello. Shit. Okay. Hmm, It’s actually Johnny? I mean, yes, it is, I wasn’t asking. Everyone calls me Johnny.” He nodded, reassuring himself.

“Johnny? Okay, I like it too, I can work with Johnny.” Ten smirked at the other.

“Sorry, I’m just – I thought you didn’t want to see me again?”

Now that had Ten confused. “You did? But why?”

Johnny scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Well, you did kind of go MIA after our whole -” he stopped himself.

Ten grinned. “Our whole…?”

“Our rendezvous on that day.”

The Thai laughed out loud. “Rendezvous. That’s a nice way to put it. My best friend would probably agree, since he kept asking me who had given me a hickey that Friday morning.”

Ten wasn’t ready to how red Johnny’s face went after he said that. It was so _endearing_.

“Sorry about that.” The taller put his hands to his face. “I’m so embarrassed right now. I’m not usually like this I promise.”

Ten flashed him a smile. “Hmm I can try to believe that. But please don’t apologize. I won’t let you. Besides, I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Johnny frowned. “You are?”

“Yes. I hadn’t thought much about the fact that I went missing on you for a week, but that was something that did happen. I hadn’t considered what you’d make of it. Which was dumb now that I think of it.” He smiled meekly.

“I hmm – I figured you just didn’t want to see me after that Friday. That’s why I moved to this cart. I thought you shouldn’t have to avoid the commute you need to take every morning just because of me.”

And just like that, Ten’s whole insides were on fire. This handsome as hell man had decided to change his own habits just so Ten could feel more comfortable, even if in his mind Ten had been the one wanting to avoid him. _Fuck, I’m whipped._

“You’re gonna kill me, you know?” He replied.

“I will??” _ADORABLE_. Johnny was actually concerned over it.

“Yes you will, being all like that, completely my type and then doing what you did last Friday. You’re out of this world. Please know that I wasn’t avoiding you, I was on house arrest.”

Johnny made the most confused face, even if he was beet red.

“Here.” Ten lifted his leg up to the seat and rolled his sweat pants up to show the brace he still had to wear on his heel for a week, per medical order. “I’m a dancer.”

Johnny nodded.

“And I twisted my ankle on that day. I had to stay at home for a week so I could heal fast. It was just that. I really wanted to talk to you too, I waited a lot for today.” He smiled.

“Shit. You were actually injured at home. I’m so self centered, I thought it had all been because of me.”

 “Well, not gonna lie, the fact that I couldn’t get you out of my head that day, was a big part of me being distracted and missing my footing.” Ten teased.

Johnny groaned. “I’m so sorry about that. It was a bold move what I did, I’m really regretting it. I thought I had missed my chance when I didn’t see you last Monday like usual. It’s just, you’re so – you’re really attractive Ten.” He froze, then sighted. “I shouldn’t have said that either. I give up. I’m sorry.”

Ten laughed. “Johnny, stop. Can we just -”

“Uh?”

“Look, we can either spend the rest of this ride trying to take the blame for whatever, or we can jump to the part where we exchange numbers and go out on a date outside of this stuffy train car so we can spend more than fifteen minutes, where all we do is grin at each other, together.” Ten took in all that he had just blurted out and retracted himself. That had been to much, hadn’t it? “I mean, if that’s something you’d be interested in?”

Now it was time for Johnny to smirk for the first time at him. Damn, that was hot. Where had all of his cuteness gone too? Ten was going burn inside completely before this train ride was over. “Are you asking me out on a date Ten?”

“Maybe? If that’s something you’d like.”

Johnny’s gaze softened at that. “Yes, I’d like it very much.” Then the attitude was back on “I mean, since you were so adamant on it.” and he winked. He fucking winked at Ten.

He was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter if you wanna interact! (pls do, i love cizennies)  
> -> @uwujumpedout <-


End file.
